


The Ocelot Tales

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ocelot Tales are my version of the 60 words for 60 ACD Holmes stories, in which the viewpoint is one of the animals in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Opinion: The Bull Terrier

**Author's Note:**

> The Gloria Scott

Holmes was a strange fellow and his ankle had a decidedly strange taste.  That’s what attracted me to him, an interest in where he’d been; he didn’t have the same smells as the other students.  He wasn’t much like my master, except that both were solitary fellows, and they enjoyed each others company whilst they shot and fished in silence.


	2. The Musgrave Spider: View from the Cellar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Musgrave Ritual

This second man seems to be copying the first one, without having watched his actions. The first one’s movements flowed, this one acts and then pauses, as if thinking what to do next. Yet the second even picks up the same logs the first one used. I wonder if his companion will take on the role of the other’s companion.


	3. Jefferson Hope's Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Study in Scarlet

It’s not every cab horse that gets to be driven by a detective inspector. For some reason my regular driver was riding inside, perhaps he wasn’t well, there was a doctor with him. But the inspector told me it was to do with the tall thin gentleman, who was quite a clever chap, although his methods were a bit strange.


	4. An Aggrieved Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Adventure of the Speckled Band

I think it is extremely unfair that I get the blame for causing Roylott’s death.  I liked the opportunity to visit a different room; it’s so tedious being confined to exercising in just one room.  But when I started my exploration someone hit me on the head.  I blamed Roylott for sending me where I’d be hit and bit him.


	5. The Brook Street Pigeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Resident Patient

This is the first time I’ve seen a man behave like this: bending down, picking things up over and over again.  He’s not eating them; he’s not a pigeon after all.  But there’s clearly a purpose in what he’s doing and he’s very methodical.  The others: like any male pigeon, standing round watching with a bemused expression on their faces.


	6. The Swan on the Serpentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Noble Bachelor

The little man seemed frantic, obsessed; he had found a wedding dress floating on our lake.  He is sure the wearer must be under the water.

The tall man looks at the surface and knows that the bride is elsewhere.  I can tell by his stance that he does not just see, but he understands.

He glides but paddles underneath.


	7. The Beetle of Godolphin Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Second Stain

You would think with the owner of the house dead a beetle could sit quietly on the carpet. No, first the lady pulls it around and looks underneath. She seemed triumphant before she ran off. Now the man’s disturbed me. He was angry: it would appear he didn’t find what he was looking for. Does he know she has it?


	8. Colonel Hayter's Labrador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reigate Squires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ocelot wishes to point out that whilst most of the animals contributing are of great intelligence, this tale is included to illustrate the dangers of forming a conclusion before obtaining all the available data.

I have always said that it is amazing the good a brisk walk can do for both dog and man.  Look at that Holmes fellow: last night he was lethargic, almost apathetic, stretched out on the sofa.  Now, following a morning of fresh air and exercise, he is laughing and appears invigorated, looking ready for any challenge that may come.


	9. Godfrey Norton's Cab Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Scandal in Bohemia

The lady was lovely alright.  I could have stood and looked at her all day.  You could tell that my driver thought the same.  And she wasn’t just lovely to look at, she was kind too.  Even the scruffy geezer, the one she gave a sovereign to, found it as hard to take his eyes off her as we did.


	10. One of the Rats at Bow Street Police Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Man with the Twisted Lip

That was most impressive.  In my time I’ve seen many filthy beggars in the cells, but this one was the worst.  And now he’s been given a wash he’s not a beggar at all, but a bit of a toff.  It’s a strange world: toffs who want to be beggars and gents who solve mysteries by sitting upon five pillows.


	11. The Spider at 221B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Five Orange Pips

It is a good job I am better at trapping things in my web than Holmes is.  His client is dead and his so-called flies have been caught by natural causes rather than by his clever spinning.  If I were like him I most certainly would go hungry. 

Now I must go; I can see Mrs Hudson wielding a duster.


	12. The Cat from Number 223

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Case of Identity

Some people go into 221 nervously, after much hesitation and leave looking relieved.  Others are angry, for you can hear the bell ring halfway up the street, but leave in a calmer fashion.

Tonight the man looked so sure of himself when he went in; yet on leaving he was running faster than a rat being pursued by a terrier.


	13. Entertainment: The Rat in the Bank Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red-headed League

Saturday evening’s entertainment is looking up. Four men came to perform a play. It began with two of them prowling round, making comments. Then there was a boring bit, when they all sat in the dark in silence. But the finale was excellent: a man popped up like a jack-in-a-box, had a bit of a fight and was marched away.


	14. View from the Mouse Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dying Detective

Mr Holmes must be up to something; he’s stuck in bed, looking truly very poorly, whenever Mrs Hudson comes into his room and yet whenever he knows she’s gone out he’s moving about and making notes. It’s a strange way to solve a case though.

There, I knew he had a plan. Yet again Mr Holmes has trapped his man.


	15. In Memory of Two Geese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Carbuncle

We could not allow Ryder to get away with his plan. So while my friend bravely offered himself up in the same way as Sidney Carton did in Mr Dickens’ “A Tale of Two Cities”, I would carry the jewel in my crop to Covent Garden, where we hoped that someone else would unravel our story and trap the thief.


	16. The Duck at Birlstone Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valley of Fear (Part 1)

That Holmes may be a bright fellow, but I cannot understand why he is watching the moat when he knows what is in there. I watched him fish it out yesterday, with an umbrella of all things, and now his friends are getting cold and damp because he wishes to stage a performance. Some would call his actions showing off.


	17. Moriarty's Pterodactyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valley of Fear (part 2)

I have to admire my master. He will not be beaten by someone who calls himself a Consulting Detective, oh dear me no, Mr Holmes. It is, of course, inevitable that there will be setbacks, but ultimately he will win. My very presence here is proof that my master can reach to all corners of the earth and even beyond.


	18. The Munro's Cook's Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yellow Face

I am praised because I am such a good mouser; my brother for his lovely purr (although why that should be so appreciated I fail to see). One of us is white and one black, but that makes no difference to us, (or to the pretty tabby next door). So why should it make one to a self-styled superior species?


	19. The Cab Horse from Beckenham Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Greek Interpreter

We are the second cab to come to this house this evening. I know, because I can see the hoof prints of another cab horse from earlier. I do hope my passengers are not expecting to find people at home, since he has left again. But maybe there will be someone left behind who will be pleased to see them.


	20. The Moth Outside The Lyceum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sign of Four (part 1)

Those three people look different from the majority who are milling about, chatting and happy. One looks nervous, as if this fog has got to him; and the young lady likewise, her eyes darting around as though she is looking for something or someone. The third seems full of energy; one might think he expects a great adventure to begin.


	21. Toby and The 'Wiper' of No 3 Pinchin Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sign of Four (part two)

I may not be the most attractive of dogs, but Mr Holmes values me highly. You see, we think in the same way; give me a trail to follow and I will stick at it to the end. Sometimes I need to cast around to find the way forward, but once back on the track I do not give up.

 

We’ve seen Mr Holmes here a number of times. Of course, Toby is his favourite, but he has been known to borrow the other dogs too. And there was the occasion when he took the stoat; goodness know why, but Mr Holmes was extremely pleased when he brought it back and the stoat had a happy smile on its face.


	22. The Return of an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hound of the Baskervilles, part 1

If that was Sherlock Holmes, then I’m a pit pony. I’ve met a good few miscreants in my time and that man is up the top with the best of them. I know Mr Holmes likes to dress up sometimes, but then he never gives his name. Stupid driver, making that mistake; my previous driver, Mr Hope, he knew better.


	23. Observations of a Weasel on Dartmoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hound of the Baskervilles (part 2)

“The hound will be the least of our problems if my Pa finds out we were here.”

It is not unknown for a young man and lady to come onto the moors to be alone.

Today there were two older men, unusual it is true, but their expressions when they met were the same as that of a young couple.


	24. A Country Mouse Reflects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventure of the Copper Beeches

A blow, a cry, another blow and silence. ‘At least that’s one less mouth to feed.’

I have heard it called natural selection when a weak mouse dies of cold and another gets eaten by a fox.  And yes, if there is not much food, only some will survive.  But to kill without reason and without anybody knowing or caring?


	25. Sherlock Mohles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boscombe Valley Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Holmes’ comment to Lestrade “A mole could trace it”. And indeed it did, yet not by sight.

A man pacing and then he stops. A second man walks up and away. Another, this time fainter, he must be on tiptoes. The vibrations are greater as the second man runs back. And I can just feel the brief return of the third. Blessed silence. Now there are a whole group of them wallowing around. I’m going somewhere quieter.


	26. The Watson's Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stockbroker's Clerk

The good doctor had indeed had a severe chill for a few days the previous week.  Had Mr Holmes come to see him sooner he would have been able to deduce this not just from the doctor’s scorched slippers but also from my rather yellowed paws, where I too had fallen asleep with my legs too close to the fire.


	27. A Mouse at Briarbrae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Naval Treaty

It’s a good job Mr Holmes was happy just to have found the treaty, for had he wanted it entire he would have been disappointed. Indeed had Mr Harrison retrieved it he would have discovered it to be worthless. But we had some excellent bedding and Mrs Squeak boasted for weeks of its superior nature due to the French writing.


	28. More from the Mousehole: The Bogus Laundry Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cardboard Box

Mr Holmes was easily able to demonstrate that the thieves were working under cover of providing a laundry service to several well known hotels; for no-one questioned their presence, or indeed wondered why their laundry was not changed. And when Mr Aldridge assisted by hiding in one of the laundry baskets Inspector Lestrade was able to catch the organisers red-handed.


	29. Mr Holmes Comes to Dinner (The Watson's Cat Reports)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Engineer's Thumb

Maybe if Mr Holmes had kept his observations of the relationship between the cook and the gardener to himself and had not pointed out the maid’s shortcomings to the doctor he would not have found quite so much pepper in his dinner. Although I found the resulting splutterings rather satisfying since he had also said I was a poor mouser.


	30. Teddy the Mongoose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crooked Man

There are very few I say this about, yet I like this man.  He seems to understand.  And he doesn’t sneer or jeer at the master.  His friend has the air of someone who has seen more of the world than many and is much slower to judge than they.  I wonder if they’d have let me catch the canary.


	31. Further Details from the Mousehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisteria Lodge

_There have been some questions regarding Colonel Carruthers, so we checked with our informant._

Colonel James Carruthers would get himself invited to soirées and card parties and then purloin valuable small items that would not be missed for some time.  His downfall came when the doctor met a friend of his at his club who mentioned a loss.  Mr Holmes made some enquiries, arranged to attend one of the parties and caught Carruthers red-handed.


	32. The Sheep, The Dog and Silver Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver Blaze

_Practically everyone wanted to have their say this time, just be grateful that we ignored the rabbits._

There is an apprehension that sheep are silly.  In some instances this is the case, but then all species have their silly members.  We may not have understood the connection between a lady who needed fine dresses and the fact that a number of us were suddenly lame, but it took a man of considerable ability to make the connection.

I was happy to bark at Simpson when he came round, but why should I bark at the master? Of course he woke me when he came for Silver Blaze in the night, but who am I to interfere between horse and trainer?  I wasn’t alone in not realising Straker was a villain, we all thought he loved the horse.

I did not mind spending the days elsewhere.  I was fed, watered and cared for.  I had no wish to return to King’s Pyland, not knowing what else Straker had planned.  I didn’t know he was dead, I ran as soon as I was free, and as we are all aware, I do have a very good turn of speed.

 


	33. The Cat at Fairbank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beryl Coronet

The far more serious theft in this house was that my breakfast, customarily left outside the door for me, had been stolen.  Like Mr Holmes, I observed and came to my conclusion.  The paw prints left by the fox were much closer to the house than usual; the cold weather was having an effect.  Unfortunately **I** never recovered my goods.


	34. Pterodactyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Problem

I watched from my perch on a rock as the professor struggled with the man who had ruined his work. The ground was slippery and each in turn lost their footing but neither would let go. Then, as if the Sirens were calling, they fell into the seething abyss, where the dark waters were too powerful for me to follow.


End file.
